Birthday Gift
by BlackForestRider
Summary: It's Danny's birthday, and Vlad is there. What gift has he got for Danny. VladXDanny. MaleXMale. Duh. Read and Review
1. Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did I'd have a lot of money, and wouldn't have cancelled the episodes.**

**Stuff in italics are thoughts.**

Birthday Gift

by BlackForestRider

Danny Fenton sat in the living room. It was Danny's 15th birthday, and his parents had decided to throw him a birthday party. Now this would have been great, if it not for one thing. Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Plasmius (not sure on spelling), was there. However Danny was not finding this annoying, becasue he hated the man. No, it was quite the opposite. In fact he loved the man. His hate for Vlad, had actually turned to lust and love. Now he was trying to keep calm in the presence of the older man. He'd been doing great so far, and the party was just ending. Sam and Tucker got up, and headed to the door, with Danny following thm.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow.' said Danny.

'Sure mate.' said Tucker.

'Happy birthday Danny.' said Sam, giving him a hug.

'Thanks Sam.'

'Bye Mr and Mrs Fenton. Thanks for letting us come.' said Tucker.

'It was our pleasure.' replied Maddy.

Danny shut the door, waving to his best friends. He saw Tucker take Sam's hand. They had yet to actually tell him they were a couple, but Danny knew. He guessed it was to do with the fact that Dany had used to have a crush on Sam. He was happy for the two, even if they didn't know it. Danny turned back, to find Jazz heading off to her room, and his parents talking to Vlad. Although, Vlad was actually watching Danny. Vlad hadn't givin him a present yet. Dany guessed it was to do with the the fact that the man hated him. The man was actually not wearing his black suit today. No today he was in a pair of black trousers, a black button up t.shirt. Danny looked away from Vlad, feeling his cheeks flush.

'I think it's time for sleep.' said Maddy. 'Vlad you'll be staying in the guest room.'

'Thank You Maddy.' said Vlad, standing up.

'You should of seen Dany cleaning it, V-Man.' said Jack. 'He was like a man posessed. Or rather a boy posessed.'

Danny turned even redder. He couldn't believe his dad had said that. He felt Vlad's gaze on him.

'Well thank you Daniel.' said Vlad.

'No problem.' said Danny, trying to hide his embarressment. 'I'm going up.'

Danny raced upstairs without waiting for a reply.


	2. Night time Visits

Night time visits

Danny lay on his bed, annoyed with his stupid crush. Why couldn't he just hate the man. It would be so much easier. Danny sprang from his bed, and went to his bathroom, to get ready for bed. Danny came back out with a baggy t.shirt an his boxers on.

'Hello Daniel.'

Dannny wiped round, and came face to face with Vlad. He stared at the man, wondering what he was doing here.

'Relax Daniel.' said Vlad, stepping closer. 'I'm not here to kill you.'

'That makes a change.' said Danny.

'Yes, well I've realised that I doubt Maddie would love me even without your stupid father in the picture.'

'O.K. you were doing well until you called my father stupid.' said Danny.

'So, what are you going to do?' asked Vlad, with a smirk.

'Nothing, just tell you to get out.' said Danny. 'Seen as I'm off to bed.'

'Are you no even remotely interested as to why I've givin up on your mother?' asked Vlad.

'Well I wasn't really.' said Danny, glad that he didn't have to worry, about the man's affections towards his mother. 'But seen as you obviously want me to. I will.'

'Why Vlad did you stop trying to get my mother to date you?' asked Danny, in a faked curious voice.

'Because I reliased that my affection, shall we say, lies with someone else.' answered Vlad, stepping closer.

Danny felt a pang of hurt go threw him. 'Who?' he asked sadly, looking down.

Danny felt a cool hand take hold of his chin, and bring it up to face him. Danny stared into Vald's blue eyes. Suddenly Vlad had pressed his lips, aginst Danny's. Danny stood shocked. _Please tell me I'm not dreaming_. Before Danny could respond, Vlad broke away. Danny looked at his face and saw panic and hurt.

'I'm sorry Daniel I shouldn't...'

'Oh shut up.' snapped Danny, and pulled him down for another kiss.

Danny felt his heart race beat faster, when Vlad's tongue slid across his lips. Asking for entrance. Danny complied and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Vlad soon had Danny up against the wall, his tongue battling for dominence. Danny allowed Vlad to win, but started unbuttoning the man's t.shirt. Vlad stiffened, at first but soon relaxed. Danny grinned at Vlad's moaning, when he ran his hand down his well muscled chest. Vlad's hands started pulling at his t.shirt. They broke the kiss, so Vlad could pull the shirt over Danny's head. As soon as it was discarded, Danny and Vlad stood watching each other, thier chest rising and falling quickly. Danny stepped forwards, and pushed Vlad back towards the bed.

**(A/N. I will tell you now I can't write gay sex very well. No matter how much I like reading it. So I apologise if it sucks).**

Danny grinned, evilly. He was definately going to make Vlad pay for waiting to give him his present. Danny lowered his mouth, and latched onto one of the mans nipples. Vlad groaned in pleasure. This just made Danny grin even more, and dragged his teeth across it.

'Oh God.' moaned Vlad.

Danny slowly traced his tongue down the rest of Vlad's upper body, stopping at his navel. He stuck his tongue into his belly button, causing the older halfa to groan even louder.

'Shush.' said Danny. 'I don't want my parents hearing you.'

Vlad bit down on his bottom lip, in an attempt to keep quiet. Danny removed his tongue, and hooked his fingers onto the sides of Vlad's boxers. He looked up at the other man, asking silently for permission, who just nodded. He moved his head so he was hovering over Vlad, his mouth just inches from the tip. His tongue moved out, rubbing it against the slit. Vlad shivered, in pure ecstacy. Danny sucked the whole tip into his mouth, circling his tongue with it. He started to bob his head up and down, his hand holding onto the base. Vlad jerked his hips up, begin for release. Danny sucked harder, moving along the lenght faster. Vlad soon came in Danny's mouth, managing to lower the volume of his cry slightly. Otherwise his parents would have definately been rushing in. Danny swallowed the warm seed, and pulled his mouth away. He moved up, so his lips were level with Vlads.

'Yum.' he murmered, licking his lips.

He pressed his mouth against Vlads lips. As soon as they broke apart, Vlad pushed Danny over, so he was lying on the bed. He spread the boy's legs, and sat in between them.

'We can stop now, if you wan't.' said Vlad, not prepared to force the boy to quickly.

'No, need you now.' said Danny.

'I don't have any lub...'

Top draw.' said Danny.

Vlad pulled out a tube, from Danny's draw, and quickly prepared himself and Danny. He positioned himself infront of Danny's entrance.

'I'll be as gentle as I can.' he said.

Danny nodded, but closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Vlad slowly pushed into Danny, waiting for the boy to adjust. Danny didn't take long to adjust. He gazed at Vlad with lustful eyes, begging him silently to go faster. Vlad, understanding his need, obliged. Soon both men were meeting each other thrust for thrust. He moved one of his hands from Dannys hips and started to pump the boys erection in time with his thrusts. After a few more pumps and thrusts Danny cryed out in release as his cum splashed both their stomachs. His walls tightened around Vlad, who soon came aswell. Both were panting, wondering if they'd been heard. Luckily luck seemed to be on there side, and no one came.

Vlad collapsed down next to Danny, panting heavily. Once Dany had caught his breath, he grabbed the cover, at the end of the bed, and pulled it over him and Vlad. Vlad pulled Danny against him, and Danny snuggled into the man's chest. Vlad stroaked Danny's hair lovingly.

'Vlad?'

'Yes.'

'How often will I get to see you?' asked Danny, raising his head.

'Well it just so happens that my plane will be stopping off at Amnity Airport next Saturday.' answered Vlad.

'What time?' asked Danny, happily.

'Evening. I sure I can get your parents to let you come over for the holiday. After all Jazz is off on a ski trip.' said Vlad.

'You mean for the whole 3 weeks?' asked Danny.

'If you want.' said Vlad.

'Definately.' said Danny, snuggling back against the man's chest.

'Sleep Daniel.'

Danny did just what Vlad said, and slipped into a peaceful slumber. Dreaming off the break with Vlad.

**A/N. There you have it. My first Vlad and Danny fic. Please Review. Do you think I should do a sequal or not. It wouldn't be very long. Tell me.**


End file.
